Jealous Much
by yaoifan124
Summary: ZoLu. Luffy's POV. This is for strawhat-alchemist. She was my hundrenth viewer! Read it if you want. No summary!


**This is for my hundrenth rewiew on Score To The Top. Dedicated to:**

**Strawhat-alchemist**

**I hope you enjoy it!!!!  
**

* * *

**Jealous Much**

It was slightly chilly out on the Thousand Sunny. Which isn't much surprise since it is the Grand Line. It was sunny just a few minutes ago. I don't get why everyone is wearing jackets though. It's a mystery. I walked to the grassy plain on deck from the lion's head as I was hungry and figured it was snack time for the girls'. I walked to see my spiraling chef. Robin and Nami sat on the masts seats that were at the bottom. They had jackets, scarves, and gloves on. Sanji was gone before I knew it, so I decided to talk to the girls'.

"Hi, Robin, Nami." I said as I walked up to them. They looked at me and they giggled. I scratched my head and was going to sit on the ground , but was dragged between the two.

"So… how are you and Zoro?" Nami asked with anticipation. I blushed lightly at this and looked down ashamed.

"I think he is ignoring me." I admitted as I had a hand from each on my shoulders.

"Poor, Captain-san. Navigator-san I think we should take action with the new plan you came up with." I looked up at Robin and then to Nami. She smirked devilishly.

"Great idea, Robin-nee-chan~!" She commented and leaned down along with Robin. "Alright, Luffy, this is the plan." She began to go into detail about her mischievous plan. It sounded stupid, but hey! Nami knows what she was doing! "Got it?" She finally asked and I nodded.

"Got it, Nami!" I grinned and thought about how the plan was going to be slightly hard. "Wait…" I said as I looked to her. "How is all that suppose to happen?" I asked and she grinned with an idea already setting in her head.

"You'll see, Luffy." She smiled and I nodded before standing up. I dashed for the kitchen and ran in as I opened the door.

"Sanji~!" I whined and got face planted to the floor. A screeched was heard along with a,

"Shut up, rubber bastard!" My cook was so mean to me sometimes. I sat up and rubbed my cheek that smacked the ground pretty hard.

"When lunch ready?" I asked and he gave a slight smile.

"Soon, just be patient." I frowned with a pout and got up to shut the door and sit down by Usopp.

"Hey, Usopp!" I said and looked at his paper. "What ya drawing?" He covered it with his hands.

"It's not finished yet!" He shouted and looked at me suspiciously. I heard the door behind me open and he seemed to smile. "Aren't you cold, Luffy?" He asked and I sat there for a few seconds before a breeze floated in. I began to shiver and nodded to him. He stood up, after flipping his paper over and took his off. "Here." He laid the jacket over my shoulders as he was wearing a sweatshirt. I grabbed the loose sleeve and looked at it before him.

A smile appeared as I said, "Thanks, Usopp!" I hugged him and let go to put the sleeves on. The rooms aura seemed to go down hill with a sign of rage. I looked beside me and Usopp as Zoro was standing there glaring at Usopp. I blinked a couple times before remembering the plan. When Zoro near, besides eating time, get out of there. No talking to him or any actions towards him that signals that I want him near. I played it my head and got up. "See you later, Usopp! Hurry up Sanji~!" I whined as I left the room.

Lunch came around and I was out to steal peoples food. I stretched my arms and avoided Zoro's plate. Soon a fork drove into my hand.

"Itte!" I snapped my hand back as I glared to Sanji. "That hurt Snaji~!" I whined and he glared at me.

"Here, Captain-san, have some of mine!" I looked to Robin and grinned widely, but withdrew.

"Nah… it's okay, shishi. Thanks anyways, Robin!" I grinned and went for Usopp's food. I could see at the corner of my eye that Zoro was glaring at Robin. Was it working? Hopefully.

Lunch was over and I stayed after to wash dishes with Franky. I dried as he washed. We were in conversation about Sunny. Zoro stayed and was drinking some booze. It felt like his eyes were on me, but I didn't turn to him.

"Oi, Luffy-bro. I forgot a glass on the counter over there, can you go get it? I don't wanna ruin the floors with the water, though some is already on the floor." He commented and I complied to the question.

"Hai, hai!" I turned to go grab the glass. I got it and headed over to Franky. I stepped in a soapy puddle and lost my footing. I slipped back and the glass left my hand as I was about to smack my head on the counter behind me. I was fast enough to catch my balance. I felt a big arm under me as my head was in a hand. I laid in the safe embrace as I soon opened my eyes. I looked up at Franky. His sunglasses were barely hanging onto his face as they fell slightly on his iron nose.

"You alright, Luffy-bro?" I lightly blushed at the position and nodded.

"Y-yeah… thanks Franky!" I giggled and he bellowed in laughter as he helped me up onto my feet.

"Anytime!" He stated and he began washing the glass. "You go ahead, Luffy-bro. I'll finish up!" He told me and I giggled as he did a pose.

"Alright! Thanks again, Franky!" With that I ran out of the room seeing a bad aura lingering around Zoro as he glared at Franky.

The afternoon went by and I was walking a bout on the ship. I walked around a corner and Zoro was coming my way. I didn't know what to do until I was grabbed by the arm.

"Luffy! There you are!" I looked to Nami's angry face.

"Huh? What is it, Nami?" I asked and I heard Zoro stop to watch.

"I heard you had a boyfriend! Who is it?! Who is it?! Is it who I think it is?!" She seemed anxious and was playing a role. I saw at the corner of my eyes as Zoro had an eyebrow raised. She winked at me and held her palm out as I saw writing saying 'play along'. "Please, tell me!" I read this and I guess she wanted me to do as it said.

"Heh, Nami… how'd ya know I had a boyfriend?" I asked as I acted out with her with a hand scratching the back of my head.

"Nothing passes my eyes! I saw you making goggily eyes with him today! Is it him?" I chuckled nervously as I was pressured into the wall behind me.

"Yeah… You caught me, Nami." I said and she hugged me into her chest and bounced up and down.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you two are dating!!!" I heard wood break and we both looked over to see the railing broken and no one there. I looked to her and she winked as she skipped off. "Zoro! You bastard! That's a thousand beli!" She shouted as she went off behind him. She looked back at me and mouthed out, 'go see Sanji.' A wink was made and she left me there. I blinked a couple times before heading for the kitchen. I entered to see Sanji at work. I grinned as I smelled the food.

"Sanji~! Is food ready yet?!" I asked and walked over to him as he was stirring some soup. He closed the lid and looked at me with a smile on his lips. He took his cigarette out as he blew smoke out.

"Almost, Captain. It's your favorite." He told me and I blushed.

"Meat soup?!" I asked surprised. He laughed and the door opened. I suspected it to be Nami. "Though everything Sanji makes is my favorite food!" He laughed and lifted the pot lid.

"Well… since you are here, how about a little taste test?" I grinned as he held a spoon full of soup up.

"Yatta!" I said before lightly putting my lips to the spoon. He tipped it and some leaked over. I drank the content and licked my lips.

"Oh, hold still you got some on your cheek over here." He grabbed my face and leaned down to stick his tongue on my face and lightly flick the substance up. I blushed at this and pulled away. I pouted slightly.

"Sanji~!" I whined and all of a sudden the door slammed open and shut. I looked to the door. "Zoro?" I asked to no one really and leaned a little to see if it was. I heard snickering from Sanji and looked to him.

"Tell everyone supper is ready." I grinned and 'hai' real loud before announcing it.

During supper a bad aura floated around Zoro as he was pouting about something. Seemed angry too. Supper was finished and I had watch, but before that I was going to the bathroom as I finished and washed my hands, I headed to the crows nest. I walked around the corner and smacked right into someone. I fell onto my butt and shook my head as I rubbed it. I looked up at the figure and froze in my spot. My mouth lightly opened, but soon closed as I remembered what Nami told me. I got up and bowed lightly.

"Sorry." I muttered and walked past. My arm was grabbed and I turned to look at him. He pinned me against the wall.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He asked in a very angry voice. I started to chew on my bottom lip as I blushed lightly. I looked away and I felt my face being grabbed and pulled back to look at him; face-to-face.

"I'm not I-ignoring you." I told him and an eyebrow raised from him. I shifted my eyes away before I say that only one hand was in the way I turned the other way. "I got watch, so I ha-" His hand smacked against the wall and in my way, he cornered me.

"You are too ignoring me." I blushed more as he seemed closer. Soon he changed questions, "Who are you dating?" He asked and my face was probably a dark red.

"N-none of your business." I muttered with my cheeks slightly puffed out. I looked away as I heard him sigh frustratingly.

"Who is it? Who is the one you give goggily eyes? Who is the one that is your boyfriend? Who? Huh? Who?!" I felt the pressure and couldn't handle it as I pushed him away.

"I don't have one, okay?! Nami said that because it was part of her plan." I froze and covered my mouth as I stared wide-eyed at him.

"Plan?! What kind of plan?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I-I didn't say that! I… I… Ugh!" I tugged at my hair as I couldn't stand it. I wanna tell him, but I can't! I'm not even suppose to be talking to him! It was part of Nami's plan! "I.. have watch!" I stated and began to runaway, but I was grabbed and thrown into the wall as I felt angry lips on mine. I stared wide-eyed as I saw half-lidded eyes staring at me. He pulled away as he was blushing fiercely.

"… what?" He asked as I calmed a little. "What was she planning?" I had to tell him now.

"N-Nami said if I ignored you and paid more attention to the others, then it would make you like me more, somehow. Along with my other nakama helping." I whispered quietly as I blushed and looked down. I felt two hands set on my shoulders as they lightly gripped.

"Damn witch… no wonder." I looked up at him as he stepped closer and he dipped his head down as his lips lingered mine. "It was sort of painful not being able to talk to you or to annoy me. I missed your presences today. I really did miss it." He lowered his voice at the end and his lips connected with mine. My hands slowly rose up and around his neck as I started to kiss back. I felt like I was being swept away by a cloud. Cloud nine, was the name of that special cloud of many folklores, right? Who cares. I was in heaven with his soft lips on mine. I could feel his love ribbon entwine around me as I was now connected to him more boldly than before. We released our lips as I blushed up at him. He smiled down at me as I felt him smack the back of my head.

"Dam it! Next time you have something to admit don't tell the witch!" I rubbed my head as he shouted at me.

"But, Nami said you were too dense to know that I love you!" He blushed and looked away with arms crossed.

"I would have figured it out." He muttered and soon looked at me with a light smile. "You have watch, don't you?" He asked and I grinned.

"Yeah… I better get going before I get into trouble!" I told him and was about to walk off but he grabbed my hand gently as he pulled me in for another kiss and let me go.

"Yeah…" he whispered and I continued on with a blush.

The next morning breakfast had already past. Now we were waiting for our turns to see Chopper. It was weekly examination time and he did two people at a time. Nami and Robin went first and then Sanji and Usopp. Next was me and Zoro. We sat all alone in the dinning as we stared at each other, until I blushed and looked away. The infirmary door opened and the two came out with blushes.

"Remember what I told you two about safe sex." I gaped at what he just said and Sanji grumbled while Usopp yelled at Chopper. Zoro laughed.

"Shut it, Marimo!" Sanji yelled to Zoro as he had a foot ready to drive into the skull of my swordsman.

"Luffy. Zoro. Come on in." Chopper said with a grin. We made our way in as we sat down on the bed. "I need you guys to strip your shirt." I blushed as I remembered that I probably had hickeys on my back and hidden part of chest from Zoro last night. No! We didn't do it, but he did nibble on my neck. He stripped his shirt and I did too. "Luffy! What happened?" Chopper asked and I glared at Zoro. "Oh… you and Zoro?" I blushed and looked away as I could sense a smirk on Zoro's face. "Well… I guess I will give you guys the _talk_ after examination." He stated and I groaned. Shanks did the same thing when I was little. He gave me the talk for a guy and a girl, also the guy and guy talk. He put a thermometer in my mouth and was checking my pulse. Soon he pulled the thermometer out and had his stethoscope and I felt the cold metal touch my chest and I lightly moaned at the feeling. A blush overcame my cheeks and I felt being grabbed and held into an embrace. Growling was heard and I looked to see Zoro growling at Chopper. My poor little doctor was confused at the action as he was looking innocently at us.

"Zoro~! He was checking my breathing. Stop being over protective." He stopped growling and set me back in my spot as I sat there with a pout. "Jealous much." I mumbled and he glared at me before pinching my ass. I yelped in a girlish way and blushed as I was embarrassed that he did that in front of Chopper.

Chopper gazed at both of us, confused and bewildered. Soon we finished the examination and had to sit through the whole _'talk'_. This sucks.


End file.
